


Wingman

by heartyclouds



Series: ♡Mark Lee Loves Donghyuck♡ [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyclouds/pseuds/heartyclouds
Summary: Mark likes to date different girls every week, Donghyuck sacrifices his time for studying to watch Mark's soccer practice.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: ♡Mark Lee Loves Donghyuck♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612945
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Let's put aside the fact that I submitted this work for an english assignment :))

“Do you know Park Jinhye?” 

The tip of my pencil went through my papers when I heard those words. That feeling when you expected so much and you got something heart shattering instead. I literally want to cry. Like, at this point, being tied to a chair and sitting through a whole season of disgusting fancy kitchen equipment advertisements is better than being right here, right now. Thank the stars he didn’t notice my over dramatic reaction. I didn’t ask to be born this way, I have a sensitive heart. Here I am doing homework on the bleachers under the damn blue sky while waiting for my idiot of a best friend to finish practice already so I could go home. No, I didn’t want to wait for him, but he _insists_ and borderline forced me to wait for him. So I did, because that’s what I do, I waitfor my best friend to finish practice until six and set aside the fact that I have less time to study for a quiz tomorrow. It’s my favorite thing to do, really. Mark’s breath was uneven when he sat next to me and scared the crap out of me. He smells like sweat mixed with cologne. How much more Mark Lee can he be.

“Who?” Actually, I do, in fact, know Jinhye. She’s in trigonometry with me. But I said what I said because Mark gets a kick on telling his new interests.

“Park Jinhye. Black hair, tall, hazel eyes, smart.” Mark said. I recognize that dumb smile anywhere, plus what it means. Have you ever had that feeling in your stomach where you just know that something is going to happen? Yeah, gut feeling. But I know this is not from gut feeling; it’s something more than that. It’s common sense. That dumb smile and heart eyes; Mark’s going after the girl.

“No idea.” I lie again. “Who’s she.”

“Saw her walking with Nayeon earlier, got a chance to say hi. She seems really nice.” He looked up at the sky and I swore I saw hearts in his eyes. This bloody idiot falls in love so easily.

“You like her?”

Mark shows a smile that comes off more like a smirk and it is decided. He likes everybody and I like to believe he dated almost everyone in our school. Mark didn’t think so. So I’m keeping track of all the girls he dated to prove to him that he’s going to date them all. I like doing stuff like this; proving him wrong and all. Anyway, it’s not like he’s a bad guy, he just doesn’t know what he wants. The cycle goes like this: first, he’ll like somebody. Second, ask her out. Third, when he realizes that he’s actually not interested in the girl, he’ll break up with her. That’s it. The longest Mark has ever been in a relationship is with the cheerleading captain. Which is three weeks, almost a month. 

“I’m rooting for you man, go get her.” What can I say? I'm a supportive best friend and I like him to be happy. Despite the fact that this had happened since the first day I got myself inside of high school, I’m still nice enough to say stuff like this. How did I meet this idiot? That’s another story that I would never tell. Let’s just say it haunts me until this very day. But yes, I was a freshman and Mark was a sophomore when it all started.

“Do you ever say anything other than that?” Mark said with a snort. 

“I’m basically programmed to say that whenever I hear you babbling about chicks. Getting kinda sick of it, y’know.” I joked. Maybe. Mark laughs at it though.

“Eat my shorts.”

I, Lee Donghyuck, best friend of Mark Lee from Canada, have to sit through everything. By that I mean: 1. Bothered by girls asking about Mark 2. Hear him talk about his new girlfriends 3. Sit through the fact that I have a crush on him.

Here I am in the bleachers, waiting for my idiot of a crush to finish practice only to hear him talking about girls. I definitely need to get paid for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this from beginning till end!! If you enjoyed it, why not give it some love or comment? <3 Constructive criticism is always welcomed :) hope you have a good day!


End file.
